1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tools for use in inserting cartridge primers into centerfire cartridges or shells during reloading. More particularly, the invention relates to priming tools which can be hand held and which are readily portable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art hand held priming tool is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,959 issued Jan. 19, 1971 to Lee. Priming tools of the type shown therein are effective as a convenient, portable tool but the manufacturing costs of such tools make them relatively expensive to manufacture. The priming tool shown in the Lee patent includes a cast metal body having a generally axially extending cavity therein. One end of the metal body is machined to include internal threads whereby a machined shell holder having complementary threads can be threadably journalled in the end of the body. The priming tool also includes a relatively complicated lever mechanism to provide means for forcing a primer into the priming chamber of a shell casing, the lever mechanism including a machined elongated pusher arm having cam surfaces on both of its opposite ends.